Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Ik ben er even een weekje niet I.v.m. met een schoolreis naar York ben ik er een weekje niet. Have a nice day! --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 11, 2009 12:59 (UTC) Coach FC Libertaneza Hallo iedereen, volgens een peiling in de Voetbalkrant moet ik een coach aannemen. Half van de inwoners van Libertas heeft al een baan in de voetbalwereld, maar toch: Wie heeft er zin in om de baan als coach te willen aannemen? (svp reageer hieronder of op mijn overlegpagina) :) okt 13, 2009 17:37 (UTC) :Ik wel als ik terug kom :-), maar anders neem je toch gewoon een fictief persoon :-) okt 13, 2009 17:43 (UTC) :Dan wordt het nog steeds door mij geregeld, het moet door iemand anders worden geregeld. Maar als jij het wil doen..., dan :) okt 13, 2009 17:51 (UTC) ::Ik volg het niet helemaal, een club is toch gewoon van de eigenaar en niet de coach okt 13, 2009 17:56 (UTC) :::Ja. okt 13, 2009 18:02 (UTC) Minder actief en stemmen Het is niet zo actief meer, komt het omdat het voetbal is af gelopen of zo ?, naja in ieder geval, iedereen even stemmen op Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid okt 14, 2009 12:24 (UTC) :Ik zal gaan stemmen kameraadski. Ik snap zelf niet waarom het minder actief is geworden. Maar het komt allemaal wel goed. Dr. Magnus okt 14, 2009 13:04 (UTC) TLT Ik wil even verdergaan met een krant, misschien wil GD2 de TLT aan een ander bedrijf geven aangezien hij er toch geen ene bal mee doet en zo inactief is als wat, of wie wil een krant met mij oprichten? :D okt 14, 2009 16:21 (UTC) :Ik vind een krant een goed idee, zeker nu de Voetbalkrant inactief is geworden met het vertrek van de voetbalbond. Zoals je ziet: ik ben weer terug. Ik zal wel niet erg actief zijn, maar ik wil wel een mede-eigenaar van de nieuwe krant worden. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:23 (UTC) ::Ik kijk even wat Timo zegt en als hij nee zegt kunnen we wel een krant oprichten ;) Nog meer kandidaatmedewerkers? okt 14, 2009 16:26 (UTC) :::Ik meld me aan als journalist voor economie okt 14, 2009 16:54 (UTC) Vision Vienna Vision komt eraan :D Tips, suggesties, kritiek, opbouwende kritiek, indrukken, impressies svp? okt 14, 2009 17:06 (UTC) Eiland Ik heb een eiland gemaakt:http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Tuna. Zou iemand hier aan willen meewerken. Je moet wel engels kunnen. Igor Peltuna okt 16, 2009 11:40 (UTC) :Leuk hoor, pierlot! ;) Maar.. je hebt volgensmij al 3 wiki's ofzo gemaakt. Maar ze zijn alle drie niet actief/af/... ? Misschien zou je die eens moeten afmaken? Zoals Spoorwegen Wiki enz ;) okt 16, 2009 21:11 (UTC) ::Deze wiki is niet van mij. Igor Peltuna okt 17, 2009 06:42 (UTC) Libertaan van het jaar Misschien kunnen we een verkiezing gaan houden om te bepalen wie op de moneta komt, op dit moment heb ik een lijstje gemaakt maar alleen tahr heeft er mee in gestemt. We kunnen dit natuurlijk ook zo houden of een verkiezing in zetten :p okt 17, 2009 18:30 (UTC) Kok restaurant Mijn Restaurant, De Lachende Kip zoekt nog een (Chef)Kok. Iemand interesse? okt 21, 2009 14:03 (UTC) Opstokertjes op IRC onder mijn naam Voor de mensen die het niet weten: Ik doe niet aan IRC. De mensen die daar opstoken & ruziën onder mijn naam zijn anderen; ik heb daar niets mee te maken. Wel zielig van die mensen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 21, 2009 16:44 (UTC) :Jaja okt 21, 2009 21:20 (UTC) ::Op freenode is ook nooit iemand onder jou naam gekomen om te ruziën. Wel ben jij onder de naam "jillidsiseenanal" of iets dergelijks. En dat kan je dan wel ontkennen, maar je host en IP hebben je verraden ;) okt 21, 2009 23:06 (UTC) Libertas Dagelijks Meningen, tips en reporters gezocht! okt 22, 2009 00:54 (UTC) :Hmmm... ik vind het leuk. En mooi. Een tip: ga voortaan meteen naar de krant en dan pas alles wat niet "nieuws" is (reporters e.d.), en misschienn wat meer afbeeldingen? Ach, wie ben ik ook om commentaar te leveren? Het is net zo'n mooie krant! Dr. Magnus okt 22, 2009 07:57 (UTC) Filmstudio Ik heb zojuist de Filmstudio Elzenbos-Boularusi opgericht, in Berenheuvel-industrie. Ik ben een grote film productie van plan. Iedereen is welkom om ideeen en suggesties in te zenden, zie het artikel! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 23, 2009 11:56 (UTC) Koningkrijk Waarom is Libertas eigenlijk geen koningkrijk meer? Of op zijn minst een constitutionele democratie? Dat lijkt mij veel leuker. Dan ben ik de nieuwe vorst: Drabo de Eerste of Drabo I. Is dat goed? Drabo okt 24, 2009 12:41 (UTC) :Neen xd Libertas is een staat zonder bestuur, we hebben wel wetten zodat alles geen soep wordt, je hebt blijkbaar ervaring, dus, who are you? :P Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 12:58 (UTC) We zijn een directe democratie, zie Kensonsysteem. ;) okt 24, 2009 17:55 (UTC) :Wis je dat het al verboden is om van wikistad een monarchie te maken okt 26, 2009 08:42 (UTC) Vacature! Wil niemand Chefkok worden in het restaurant De Lachende Kip? Kookopleiding niet verplicht (Je leert koken in het restaurant zelf). Hier een berichtje of op Mijn OP als je interesse hebt. okt 25, 2009 18:02 (UTC) Yahooooooooooooooo Komt zien, komt zien, een kleurrijk tafereel hier in Libertas... De bladeren geven kleur aan de herfstwind, de zon geeft schaduw aan de wolken en Aesopos alias Lars Washington geniet er met volle teugen van! Yahoooooooooooo Lars nov 7, 2009 15:01 (UTC) :Dat is fijn lars nov 7, 2009 15:26 (UTC) ::Heel fijn . nov 7, 2009 16:22 (UTC) Inactief Wat gaan we doen met wikistad?, laten we het inactief of gaan we weer zorgen dat het actief wordt, het is trouwens al erg knap dat het zo lang zo actief is geweest :-) Jillids nov 19, 2009 10:34 (UTC) :Inactief laten. 213.10.27.88 nov 19, 2009 10:53 (UTC) ::Op mijn steun hoef je niet te rekenen. --OuWTB nov 19, 2009 18:00 (UTC) :::goh :-) Jillids nov 19, 2009 19:18 (UTC) ::::Op de mijne jammer genoeg ook niet: a) ik heb het te druk met Wikination en mijn studies; b) ik ben geen admin meer ^^. nov 21, 2009 08:04 (UTC) :::::Tja, dan moeten we maar wachten tot het natuurlijke proces wikistad weer tot leven brengt :-) Jillids nov 21, 2009 13:56 (UTC) ::::::Dat natuurlijke proces heet frisse wind, en dat vertaalt zich in een tolerante, maar drastische poging om kansen te bieden. Waarom werkt het hier niet? Te veel oude rommel, te veel vetes, te weinig mensen die nog weten waar wat thuishoort. nov 21, 2009 14:18 (UTC) :::::::Wat zou dan moeten veranderen ? Jillids nov 21, 2009 16:54 (UTC) ::::::::Een grondige herstructurering is een vereisde. Alle oude troep, failliete bedrijven, overbodige instellingen en dingen zoals Banda-weet-ik-veel-wat moeten weg. Verder zou een groot excuus op zijn plaats zijn tegen de voormalige admins, kortom: het is niet meer te redden. --OuWTB nov 22, 2009 09:48 (UTC) Ik heb geen flauw benul. Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met Lamawiki, Jillids? Iedere keer als ik erheen wil kom ik er niet op. Is er een serverprobleem? :) Dr. Magnus nov 21, 2009 19:03 (UTC) :Het heet Llamada, en je hebt niet de goede url. 213.10.27.88 nov 22, 2009 12:00 (UTC) ::Het gaat goed met Llamada omdat daar alles nog vredig is, dit komt omdat alleen een bepaald groepje hier aan mee mag werken en het niet op wikia staat, ik zal je de nieuwe URl sturen Jillids nov 22, 2009 13:03 (UTC) VERVOLG discussie op overleg van Lars Oké, jammer. Het was zo leuk hier (1,5 jaar geleden)... Maar wie is nu de admin hier? <>> jan 24, 2010 21:46 (UTC) :Die van mij hebben ze ooit eens achter m'n rug om afgenomen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 25, 2010 06:27 (UTC) ::Allemaal gebeurd in oktober? Ten minste, wat Bucurestean mij heeft verteld... <>> jan 25, 2010 16:43 (UTC) ::En is het dan mogelijk om je nog als admin aan te melden ofzo? <>> jan 25, 2010 16:43 (UTC) :::De volgende gebruikers kunnen je adminrechten geven: user:Cléo, user:Olivier Bommel en user:Tedjuh10. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 25, 2010 17:51 (UTC) ::::die zijn niet echt actief, maar als je wil kan ik wel een vragen, ik ben trouwens admin Jillids jan 25, 2010 19:32 (UTC) :::::Ik kom dagelijks op Wikistad... Hier kun je je trouwens aanmelden als admin. Bij een meerderheid kan ik je je rechten toekennen. Hoe groot die meerderheid meot zijn zal ik even nagaan. Olivier Bommel jan 25, 2010 20:25 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, ik weet niet waarom er nog } staat maar ja. Het is ingediend! <>> jan 25, 2010 22:38 (UTC) Alles op een rijtje zetten :Bucurestean jan 25, 2010 09:23 (UTC) ---- : okt 19, 2009 11:04 (UTC) ---- :Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 15:42 (UTC) ---- Oké ik hoor van veel mensen verschillende dingen. Bucurestean verwijt User:Jillids, User:Cléo, User:TahR78, User:Pierius Magnus, User:Dani-Yusef Ali Baba, User:Apoo banaan, User:Tedjuh10. Jillids verwijst naar Bucurestean enz... Daarnaast moet ik bij Cleo zijn voor admin rechten terwijl die weer volgens sommigen juist hier alles overhoop heeft gehaald. Ik weet dus dat er heel wat blocks en unblocks zijn geweest, maar kan iemand mij zo objectief mogelijk kunnen vertellen wat er precies is gebeurd, zonder dat we opnieuw gaan bekvechten? Ik ben op sommige overleg pagina's zelfs teksten tegengekomen zoals "Ik neuk je in je aars" enz... Ik bevooroordeel niemand, want ik ben weer heel warm onthaald bij mijn terugkeer hierop Wikistad, maar ik heb wel wat gemist... <>> jan 26, 2010 15:25 (UTC) :Tja, Dimitri, het liep allemaal nogal uit de hand na de Tweede Burgeroorlog. Er waren meerdere mensen die fout zaten. Ik evengoed. Iedereen heeft fouten gemaakt, en de verkeerde keuzes gemaakt. Er zijn diverse "revoluties" geweest, oorlogjes, verschrikkelijk gescheld, gezeur, geruzie en ga zo maar door. Rust zullen we wel nooit kennen op wikistad. Zal de site werkelijk weer actief worden? Fijn dat je terugbent btw, we hebben meer actievelingen nodig. Dr. Magnus jan 26, 2010 15:34 (UTC) ::Ja, ik wil me ook wel inzetten om het hier weer actief te maken. Ik ben hier 3/4 jaar geleden per stom toeval op terecht gekomen via Gebruiker:DimiTalen. Ik had gewoon de lay-out van zijn Wikipedia gebruikers account overgenomen (ook dat heb ik per toeval gevonden). En toen zag hij dat mijn lay-out hem nogal bekend voorkwam en ik had toen op zijn profiel ook gelezen dat hij erg actief is op Wikistad. En zo ben ik hier gekomen. <>> jan 26, 2010 15:43 (UTC)